Boggarts
Boggarts Racial Traits The following are the base racial traits all Boggarts receive. Standard Racial Traits *'Ability Scores' Sprites are clever and whimsical, and their energetic, lithe little forms are quite athletic. They are, however, physically quite fragile and weak. They get a +4 racial bonus to Dexterity; a +2 bonus to Intelligence and Charisma; a -4 penalty to Strength; and a -2 penalty to Constitution. *'Type' Sprites are Humanoids with the Fae and Sprite subtypes. *'Size' Sprites are Tiny creatures. They gain a +2 size bonus to their AC and attack rolls; a +4 size bonus to Fly skill checks, +8 size bonus to Stealth skill checks, and take a -2 size penalty to CMB and CMD. S'prites take up a 2 1/2 ft. square, and have a natural reach of 0. *'Base Speed Sprites have a base speed of 10 ft., and a supernatural Hover speed of 40 ft. *'Lifespan' Sprites have short lifespans. Defense Racial Traits *'Fae Resistances' Fae are immune to sleep effects, and get a +2 racial bonus to saves vs enchantment effects. Magical Racial Traits *'Boggart Jinx (Sp)' Boggarts are creatures of mischief and misfortune. As a standard action, a Boggart can place a jinx upon one creature within 30 ft.. The creature must succeed at a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the Boggart's hit dice + the Boggart's charisma modifier) 'or be jinxed. A jinxed creature takes a -1 Luck penalty to all saves, and all Luck bonuses the creature receives are reduced by 1. A Boggart's jinx lasts for 24 hours, or until the Boggart attempts to jinx another creature. Regardless of whether or not the target of a jinx succeeds its Will save, it becomes immune to further jinx attempts by that Boggart for 24 hours. *'Change Size (Sp) 'As a standard action, a Sprite can change its size, either becoming Small; or reverting to their natural Tiny state. This ability functions in all ways as an ''enlarge person effect. Weakness Racial Traits *'''Arcane Physiology Boggarts have an Arcane Physiology. *'Cold Iron Weakness' Sprites are averse and vulernable to cold iron. In addition, a Sprite who is put in cold iron manacles cannot use their Change Size ability. *'Fancy' Every Sprite is born with a fancy; a whimsical hobby that is engrained into their being. A Sprite's fancy is selected at character creation, and cannot be changed thereafter. A Sprite's fancy should be something strange and creative, but largely pointless and possessing little value to anyone but the Sprite; and take at least a standard action to fulfill (if the fulfilling the fancy would normally take less time than this, it is increased to a standard action). Examples including collecting teeth from notable fallen foes, drawing the patterns of butterfly wings in a journal, or having conversations with their reflections in mirrors. When a Sprite encounters the subject of their fancy, they must succeed at a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the Sprite's HD + the Sprite's Charisma modifier) 'or become compelled to fulfill their fancy for 2d4 rounds, only taking actions in order to do so, even if that would put the Sprite or its allies in danger. This effect ends as soon as the Sprite fulfills their fancy. A Sprite who fails to fulfill their fancy (they may still continue to try after the compulsion ends), or succeeds at their save and chooses not to fulfill it, is rendered grumpy for one hour. Regardless of whether or not a Sprite succeeds at its save, they cannot be compelled by the same instance of their fancy for another 24 hours. Alternate Racial Traits *'Pixie Dust (Su) 'Some Sprites can shed a strange, glittery dust from their wings. Living creatures who breathe in this dust must succeed at a Will save '(DC 10 + 1/2 the Boggart's hit dice + the Boggart's charisma modifier) or be fascinated by hallucinations of sparkling lights for 1d6 rounds. A Sprite with this ability can fly about and shed pixie dust as a standard action, filling a 5-foot square with the dust for 1 round, after which it becomes inert. This ability is a mind-affecting poison effect, and can be used a number of times per day equal to the Boggart's Charisma modifier. This trait replaces Boggart Jinx. Racial Archetypes, Feats, and Traits Category:Races Category:Fae Races Category:Humanoid Creatures Category:Fae Creatures Category:Sprite Creatures